A Punch to the Start!
by kirbyfan66
Summary: When Mac starts his Career, nobody will stop him from going to the end! This will NOT include Mac's Last Stand, but will include the TD Matches. Debating on the secret character. Chapter 7 up, new boxers have arrived!
1. Breaking Glass

**A Punch to the Start- A Punch-Out!! Wii Fic**

A fic I'm writing because I'm bored. You'll notice a lot of my fics are done just because I'm bored. =P Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this short but _hopefully _good fanfic! Sorry if I got any foreign languages wrong.

**Prologue- Breaking Glass**

Little Mac was finally ready- ready to start his career in the WVBA. He had been wanting this day to come for quite a while, and was happy and relieved to see it begin. After months of training, Little Mac was ready. As he entered the ring, he noticed his opponent wasn't there yet. Little Mac asked the ref, "Where is my opponent?" The ref told him that his opponent, Glass Joe, would be here soon- he's just nervous about possibly getting 100 losses. Little Mac was shocked that someone could have 99 losses- would he become a Glass Joe? Mac was afraid, but was ready.

A few minutes later, Glass Joe entered the ring. He shouted, twice, "Bonjour!" Little Mac knew no French, and looked rather confused. Glass Joe sighed and said "Hello" in a rather deep, but kind voice.

"Uh... hi." Little Mac responded. "You ready to fight?" Glass Joe nodded, afraid. The ref started the match- Little Mac's heart was racing, but not as fast as Glass Joe's- he wasn't even moving! Mac got a good twelve hits on him, before he stepped back and said, "Eh eh? Vive le France!" As he stepped back forward, Mac punched, hoping for a hit. However, what he did was unexpected.

Joe fell. An odd 8-bit noise was heard, but Glass Joe was down. The ref started counting. Little Mac was happy he was doing so good in his first fight, but also felt sorry for Glass Joe- he seemed like a happy-go-lucky guy. Granted, he looked a little old to be boxing, but nonetheless, he didn't deserve 100 losses. Then again, Mac didn't want to lose to this guy.

Before he could think any longer, Joe was back up and ready to fight. Mac got ready to punch him, but Joe hooked him. Mac was barely hurt and hit Joe a few more times. Joe then said something in Frence (Little Mac didn't know what he said), and Mac hit Joe in the process. Mac then felt stronger- he felt as if a Star was in him. After half a minute, Joe fell again. He got up in about 7 or 8 seconds, looking like he was about to pass out in pain.

"Glass Joe... I'm sorry for this." Mac thought, as he prepared to punch Joe. However, that power he felt before was with him in that punch, and in seconds, Joe was unconcious on the ground. Some doctors took Joe away, as the ref screamed out TKO. Little Mac had won his first battle! He then heard a familiar voice.

"Hoowee, son! You beat up Joe before I even got here! Good work!" Mac's coach, named Doc Louis, said.

"Hey... What took you so long?!?" Little Mac yelled, angrily.

"I was outta chocolate bars!"

Little Mac sighed and went to the doctors who took Joe away earlier. "Is... he gonna be alright?" Little Mac asked, concerned.

"He's been through worse, don't worry. He'll be better by tommorow. Good performance, kid." the doctor said. "Now, I must tend to his wounds. Please leave."

Mac agreed, and told Doc the news. "Oh, that's good, son. Anyway, I got your second match. You'll be fighting a guy called Von Kaiser in 3 days. Don't forget to train!" Doc then gave Mac his fighting money, which was about $3. "Not much, but it's Joe."

Mac was happy to earn a few bucks, but he looked sad, and said, "I feel bad for that guy... I mean, he's gotta be worth more than 3 bucks..."

"Aah, don't worry, son. He don't complain, so don't complain for 'im, alright?"

"Ok... Lets go home, Doc."

End of Chapter!!!

Author's Note: Well, that's that. I don't know if I'll update this every day, but I do know that the next chapter will be up in 3 days (like the fic suggests). Anything that happens inbetween matches will get it's own chapter, so tommorow, expect Mac to talk with Joe. Until then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Punch to the Start!**

Author's Note: Yeah, I figured I'd put the author's note up here. =P

This chapter isn't really anything special, just Mac talking to Glass Joe and meeting some boxers, namely my favorite- Super Macho Man. I also debated on whether or not to put Von Kaiser in this one, just so Mac could get to know his opponent, but I decided against it. And anything in an alternate language will be _like this,_ with translation in English (like this).

Also, if you like Disco Kid, this fanfic is not for you. Warning you know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: *insert title here*

Mac entered the Locker Room of the WVBA. He was looking for Glass Joe, who he wanted to make sure was ok. The boxers had to go to the ring once a day, for either practice or an actual match- regulations and all. He caught sight of some strange people on the way- one guy had a rose and was chanting to himself. The only word Mac could make out "Carmen". Another guy Mac found strange was a heavyweight- one who would break any scale in the world! He had a crown, and he didn't necessarily speak- he heard someone laugh and say "Hipponese!" a few times.

The strangest, however, was a man with blonde hair, dancing to Disco. He... was an odd one, but he didn't seem to bother anyone... until he saw Mac. He ran up to Mac and started shouting, "Heeeeeeey!" Mac tried to ignore him, continuing his search for Joe, but the man was far too persistent- Mac gave up and shouted, "What?!?"

"You wanna dance with Disco Kid?" Disco Kid asked.

"Er... no, not really. You're Disco-" Mac started, confused.

"Aww, come on, Mac! Feel the disco! Feel the _grooooooooooovvveeeee..._" Disco Kid said. Then, he started singing, "Dance with me, Mac! Dance!"

"No! I can't, now please, go away!" Mac yelled.

"Ooh... Ouch." Disco Kid sighed. "If you need a touch of Disco, you know where to find me, Mac!" Disco Kid ran off.

"...Must avoid him..." Mac kept telling himself. The only other person who approached him was a huge, muscular man with white hair. "Hey, you!" He randomly shouted to Mac.

"M-me?" Mac stuttered.

"Yeah, you!!! Who else?"

"What is it?"

"If you want to live without being pummeled, you better stay away from Macho Man! Bwahaha!"

"Uh... who are you?"

"Ugh... Macho Man!!!"

"Oh..." Mac left and continued looking for Joe.

"HEY!!!!!!! YOU!!!!!!! BRAT, GET BACK HERE AND LISTEN TO MACHO-" After that, Mac was out of hearing range. He then found Joe, sitting on the bench. He looked like he was in pain, but trying to fight it.

"Hey, Glass Joe..." Mac started to say.

"Oh, Mac. _Comme __êtes toi_?" Glass Joe asked. (How are you?)

"Um... I don't speak French." Mac said.

"Oh, right. How are you?" Joe asked.

"Me? I'm fine, but how are you?!?"

"I've been through much worse, don't worry." Joe smiled, though he still looked like he was in much pain. "I have question,_ monsieur._ (Sir) How did you get into the WVBA knowing only English? It's a requirement to know at least 3 languages."

"Really? I guess Doc never told me about that. Oh man, I only know English..."

"I could teach you French."

"Really?!? That'd be great! Thanks, Glass Joe."

"Please, _appel me Joe._" (Call me Joe.)

"Alright! So, where do we start?"

END

New fic tommorow, but after that, expect the Von Kaiser fight up. That one might be just as short as these 2, or shorter, since Kaiser can lose in 5 punches. Disco Kid will be longer, though, even though there's a KO in 6 punches trick. See you all in 2 days for the Kaiser fight!


	3. German Steel

**A Punch to the Start!! Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Yeah, you know you love tha Author's Note. =P

I had some trouble deciding whether or not I wanted Von Kaiser to be an easy fight. I wanted to make this like my first runthrough of Punch-Out!!, but I don't want the amount of losses I had. (77 is pretty bad. =/) So I decided to make him incredibly easy. I didn't have a hard time with Kaiser, but this fiction makes him look easier than Glass Joe... which he kind of is. =P

Also, unlike the Joe fight, some of the boxers came to see Mac fight, so expect this chapter to be less about the fight and more about the boxers personality. Don't worry, Disco Kid will be, at the least, 1,000 words worth of fighting. And sorry for the brief explanation of Star Power. =P Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: German Steel

Little Mac entered the ring. He was ready to take on this "Von Kaiser", who he only traded glances with the other day- when he did, he noticed that Von Kaiser was pretty intense. His look wasn't exactly like the boxers he met the other day- Disco Kid and Joe rarely ever frowned, Macho Man looked plain stupid, and the other, who he found out was "King Hippo", looked angry, but once he found his plate of chicken, he was happy. Von Kaiser, on the other hand, looked extremely intense- he looked like the type of guy nobody would mess with. He looked angry, yet controllable, unlike a certain boxer who punched the ref when he lost a practice match. Mac remembered his name, the Bald Bull.

Mac also remembered that "power of the star" he felt last fight. Doc had explained to him that this power was "Star Power". Every time Mac got this, he could land a Star Punch. He could only have a maximum Star Power of 3, and if he got hit, he had to start all over, but the blows themselves were devastating. Doc also said, "It's like this, Mac- you feel stronger everytime you get Star Power... just like I feel better when I'm eatin' chocolate! Ha ha ha!" Mac sometimes wondered if Doc was a chocoholic.

Unlike the fight with Joe, Von Kaiser was there waiting for him. When Mac entered the ring, Kaiser noticed Mac was extremely young for a boxer- he wasn't a kid, but he wasn't an adult. Then, Mac was suprised at what he saw. Von Kaiser... was panting. Mac looked dazzled- this was the same man with that deep gaze he saw yesterday. Mac was about to ask him if he was alright, but before he could utter a word, Von Kaiser shouted, "_Achtung!_" (Attention) Mac didn't know German, either, but he didn't bother asking- Von Kaiser now looked angry, and ready to fight.

The ref shouted, "Fight!", and Mac's Second Match began. Von Kaiser went to throw a punch, but he was slow on it- Mac counterpunched and got Star Power. Mac didn't use it yet- he let Von Kaiser throw 2 more of those punches of his, which Mac counterpunched each time, for more Star Power. Von Kaiser then went to uppercut Mac, but Mac dodged and jabbed Kaiser. Kaiser was dizzy, and Mac had to laugh. When Mac stopped, Kaiser was cowering, saying "_Wo bist du denn?... Mami!_" (Where are you?... Mommy!) Mac took this oppurtunity to land a 3 Star Punch on Kaiser- when he did, he fell to floor. He didn't budge, move, or try to get up- the ref soon yelled, "Knockout!" and Little Mac won his second fight. The ref told him his next match would be in 4 days, against Disco Kid. Mac groaned.

"Hey, hey, Mac baby! Good job!" Doc said, when Mac went to leave the ring. "You took that Kaiser out in less than a minute!"

"I... did?" Mac said, excited.

"Yeah! I _never_ beat anyone that fast in my career! Good goin', Mac! I'm gonna get us some chocolate! Go to the Locker Room." Doc said, running off to... well, get some chocolate. Mac headed in, and to his suprise, saw Glass Joe sitting there.

"Joe!" Mac said. "Did you see that fight?"

_"Oui."_

"Yes, right?"

"Haha! Good job, _monsieur_!"

"Thanks! Say, who else is here?"

"Oh, it's just me and Bear Hugger today. The rest have already gone home."

"So... why are you here?"

"_Pourquoi d'autre_? (Why else?) To fight, of course!" Just as he said that, the Bear Hugger came through the door, drinking some Maple Syrup. "Heya, Joey! You ready to fight?"

"_Ah...Je suis prêt._" (Ah... I'm ready.)

"Good luck, Joe." Mac said.

"_Merci, j'en aurai besoin._" (Thanks, I'll need it.)

Mac was about to ask what that meant, but the Bear Hugger was scratching his head, then asked, "Hey, kid. You're the one who just beat Von Kaiseh, eh?"

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" Mac responded. The Bear Hugger laughed, and said, "Good goin'! I think yer gonna get places fast, kid!" The Bear Hugger left the Locker Room, and headed toward the ring.

"Ah... I will be seeing you, Monsieur." Glass Joe said, putting on his protective headgear and entering the ring. Mac sat down, heard someone scream, "Ah, it's all gone!" (who sounded like the Bear Hugger), and then Doc came in with the chocolate.

"Hey, Mac. Is that Joe fightin' the Bear Hugger?" Doc asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, man. Joe ain't got a chance."

"Put some faith in him, Doc- I'm sure Joe can pull-"

"Knockout!" Mac and Doc heard the ref scream.

"Bwahaha! Yeh can't beat the Bear Hugger!" screamed the Bear Hugger.

"...Come on, Joe..." Mac sighed.

End of Chapter!

I had to put the Bear Hugger in sometime, you know? He's my favorite of the Major Circuit. XD Though that does seem a little unfair to Glass Joe, there aren't many people I like more than Bear Hugger... Glass Joe oddly being one of them.

It's as the ref said- in 4 days, Mac will fight Disco Kid! I don't know whether or not I'm going to write anything inbetween (I doubt it- namely because of new fanfictions), but if I do, the 2 main boxers WILL BE Mac and Glass Joe. See you then!


	4. Irish vs Turkish

**A Punch to the Start! Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Gah, almost forgot to post Kirby today. Oh well. You better all go to that Kirby one of mine. After it gets a few more chapters, at least! Ohohoho. As far as the others go, not much to say. My oneshot is obviously done, not getting ideas for Fire Emblem, and I just started ToS. So expect this to update about every other day- with Kirby inbetween.

Now, onto this fanfic... I took a different apporach this time. Instead of just Mac and some boxer (likely Joe) talking with a few obstacles and an interruption, I actually have the chapter start with Mac and Joe, and end with... well, you'll see as you read. Oh, I'm devilish, ohoho. Pretty much every boxer is going to be in this one, excpet for Vaiser who is still injured... Of course. __ Sorry, SS, he seems like the frail type to me. =P

Enjoy this chapter, and expect Disco Kid up either tommorow or the day after. Too lazy to check.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: If it isn't a fight, I can't think of one. =P**

Mac and Joe were headed to the ring to watch some of the fights- the place was busy today, as every boxer had a match- except for Mac, Joe, Sandman and Kaiser. Kaiser had a good reason, and Mr. Sandman had not been showing his face to anybody except for the Major Circuits- he was the best, and he wanted a challenge. Joe and Mac thought they'd watch some matches. They were talking about their favorite things about boxing.

"Mine would have to be when I win an extremely close match." Mac said. "It's really intense... Or, at least, I'd hope it would be. It hasn't happened yet. You were a punching bag and Von Kaiser took me five punches."

"Oh, so I am a punching bag?" Joe asked.

"N-no, I meant-" Mac said. Joe was smiling, and knew Mac meant no harm in what he said- Mac could tell how Joe felt, as well. "Hey, Joe... I have a question."

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Don't take this offensively... but, who lost to you? I mean, you're record is 1-101. I mean, you've lost to me and Bear Hugger-" Joe shook in fear of that match- "But, that one win always confused me. Who was it?"

"Mac... Do you remember that W.V.B.A. that was found to be fraud?" Glass Joe asked.

"Yes, actually. I know some people we know now were in it- Aran Ryan, Macho Man, Bear Hugger... And they're champion was a Nick Bruiser." Mac started.

"Anyway, the champion of that circuit- Nick Bruiser, I believe- came into the W.V.B.A. one day. I was there, packing my things so I could head home. He apporached me, and said nothing. The look on his face was so... bland."

"Bland?"

"His face showed no emotion. I heard his brother, Rick Bruiser, was a moron. But this man? Completely different. So, I asked him, '_Monsieur, que faites-vous ici_?'" He turned around, with that same look, and ran to me- he was very close to punching me, but before he could, someone had punched him. You wouldn't believe who it was." Glass Joe laughed, saying this. "It was Macho Man."

Mac's jaw dropped. "_That_ guy? _That _Macho Man? _Our_ Macho Man?"

"Oui. He asked if I was okay, and I nodded. I remember what he said exactly: "Alright, dude, that's good. Keep this between us, though- okay? I mean, I don't want anyone knowing I knocked some guy out- You know how much more people would no longer look up to me?"

"Monsieur, even if word spread, you'd still be loved."

"Don't rub it in, dude..." Macho Man sighed. "Anyway, I'm outta here. Gotta train these pecs- RRGH!" Macho streched his muscles around for a while. "Later, dude." Macho Man walked out. I wondered why Macho Man had helped me- sure, some random guy tried to beat me up, but Macho Man enjoyed seeing people get beat. Before I could think anymore, that man, 'Nick Bruiser', stood up. He pointed his fist at me, and said, "The ring." He walked into the ring, and I soon followed. Convieniently, the ref was there, cleaning.

"What's up?" The ref asked in confusion.

"Fight." Bruiser said, in a voice so deep, threatening, and... boring." Joe laughed at that. "Er... sorry, monsieur. Anyway, the ref yelled out, 'Fight!' as our fight began. Nick had some of the slowest attacks I've seen- sure, the 3 that hit me knocked me down upon contact, but otherwise, I could actually avoid him. It also seemed as if he couldn't dodge, block, counterpunch... It all seemed so simple. In Round 3, there was 10 seconds left. Nick went to uppercut me, but I dodged. I faked him out- he went to punch me, but I still ducked. When I did uppercut him, his eyes suddenly closed. He fell to the floor in a second. The ref, amazed, yelled, 'Knockout! The winner is... Glass Joe!"

"That must have felt amazing, didn't it?" Mac asked.

"Oh, it did. Not only that, but the fighters were watching in secret- I think Macho Man told them- and after I won, they all cheered. It's the only time Sandman has ever approached me, without readying a fist. They all seemed happy that I won. Now, if it were anyone else who would've won- they would cheer, but... that's it. And if it was Disco Kid, they'd boo him off the ring." Joe laughed. "But... my record at that time was 0-41. I finally won a match... I was thrilled."

"Well, I'm proud of you, Joe. Now, shall we sit and watch the match?" Mac asked.

"W-We're here?" Joe asked. "_Oh, je suis ainsi embarressed..." _(Oh, I'm so embarressed...)

"Lets just watch- they have a lineup and everything."

"Oh! The first match has Disco Kid in it. "_La montre et apprend son dessin._" Joe said. After a few seconds, Mac repeated, "Watch and learn his pattern... Got it!"

The match between Disco Kid and Great Tiger began. Disco Kid stroke a pose, and the Great Tiger took this oppurtunity to uppercut him. "Oww! That hurt, man!" Disco Kid said. Great Tiger stood there, mumbling something Hindi. Glass Joe told Mac that the Great Tiger was saying, 'This idiot think he can win? Hahaha.'

"Wow, you speak Arabian, too?" Mac asked.

"Tiger speaks in Hindi, not Arabian." Joe sighed. While they were talking, Disco Kid was being pummeled, screaming, "Woooah!", "Awwwoh!", "Here it comes!", "Awww!", etc. He hadn't touched the Great Tiger, until he started chanting something. Tiger had split into two! He charged his "fake" at Disco Kid, who dodged it.

"Oh yeeah, you can't touch-" But then the real one hit Disco Kid hard, knocking him out of the ring. "TKO!" The ref screamed.

"Hahahaha." He chanted more Hindi, but neither Mac nor Joe could understand what he said.

"The next match," the ref started, "Is between our very own Bald Bull and our most hated, Aran Ryan!"

"Heyhey!!! I'mnothatedamI? That'sjustanunderstatement,isn'tit? ISN'T IT?!?" Aran had actually cornered the judge, speaking too fast for the ref to understand. "Answerme... Haha... Answer!!!" Aran was laughing while saying this.

"What is he saying? It's English, but he's saying it too fast." Mac asked Joe.

"Nobody bothers to reason with Aran anymore. The last time I tried, he threw me in the ring and gave me an injury that kept me out of the WVBA for a few months." Mac wondered how any injury could be made to keep someone out for a few months... Mac was interested. The ref yelled, "Fight!", and the match began. It was an intense match- Aran was faster, but the Bull was stronger. Aran was moving around the ring, making Bull constantly change his plan of attacking, which he hated to do. Aran finally went in for a punch, which actually landed- the Bull was actually hurt!

"What's wrong, eh? Ya got cheesburgers in yer gloves, Bull? Ye ain't no bull, yer pathetic!" That was the wrong thing to say to this guy- he charged at Aran, who avoided- but the Bull was chasing him around the ring! Aran was fast enough to avoid... Until the Bull turned around. Aran couldn't stop fast enough to avoid the punch Bald Bull threw at him- he was chaining punches on Aran, who could do nothing but fling in the direction Bald Bull punched him. This lasted until Aran fell. Mac could tell The Bald Bull had exhausted himself- smoke was coming out through his nose! Aran stood up after a while, ready to act. Aran acted like he was going to use a left uppercut on the Bull, who was ready to punch right- but Aran slipped behing Bull and punched him! The bull was barely shoved forward, so Aran took this oppurtunity to hook and jab Bull insanely. He landed about 30 jabs and 20 hooks before Bull was finally out of reach... on the ground. When Bull got back up, the time for Round 1 was up, and they both went to their corners.

"This fight is really... intense." Mac said to Joe.

"Well, they do get a lot better in the World Circuit. Still, nothing beats that match that Sandman almost lost against Disco Kid."

"Disco Kid almost beat Sandman? How?"

Joe laughed, saying, "You can only stand someone like Disco Kid for so long. Great Tiger was lucky Disco Kid got TKOd so quickly."

"...Oh! The match is continuing." Mac and Joe watched with anticipation. They were clearly breaking rules, the two- Aran and Bald Bull- but nobody cared. Even the ref looked excited. Bull got ready to perform a Bull Charge, which Aran knew would KO him if it hit. So, Aran ran in circles around Bull- closed his eyes, and punched- he missed on his first 3 tries. On the last try, he got in a lucky shot- Aran dealt a painful blow as well, though- they both fell to the ground. The ref started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5," The Bald Bull attempted to get up, but fell down after getting on his knees. "...6, 7..." Aran then stood up, looking like he would faint any second. "...8, 9, Te-" Right before the ref said 'n', Bull stood up. "Okay, okay. Fight!" the ref backed up once again. Aran was much slower on his feet now- the Bald Bull knew where his punches hurt. However, Aran's lethal blow was to Bull's head- he had a hard time thinking out his strategies. Thankfully, before any more punches were thrown, time ran out for Round 2. Bull made it back to his corner, after he remembered which one it was (Head innjuries do hurt), and Aran didn't even make it back without the ref's help. "Thanks, man." Aran sighed out. Mac was suprised that they could both still be up- especially Aran.

"...I don't know who will win." Joe said. "They're both performing great. I doubt Aran would resort to using a weapon at this point, and Bull can't see or think straight."

After about a half hour, neither boxers were in a good enough condition- Bald Bull could see and think again, and Aran could run again- but the next blow would decide who won the match. The ref screamed out, "Fight!" and the fight continued. Aran, finally being able to run, ran behind Bald Bull, and went for a punch- but Bull dodged. Aran jumped back instantly, letting out an "Ouch..." when he landed. Aran was about to throw an uppercut, but he noticed the bull was readying a charge- he was running in place. Aran ran in circles again, trying to confuse the Bull, but instead of trying to punch Aran, he started running after him! Aran was slower than an angry bull- before Aran could try anything funny, the Bull jabbed Aran in the face- Aran fell to the ground. "Knockout!" the ref yelled out. "Hey, Mac and Joe." The ref called to them. "Call our doctors, these two are beaten up."

_"Çıplak boğa need aid ben heal. İrlandalı eşeği bazı yardımlara yine de ihtiyaç duyabilir."_ (Google a translation, please.)

"Understood. We only need one." The ref told Mac and Joe. Soon enough, a doctor came in and took the crazed, fainted boy away. The Bull was ready to leave, but noticed Mac was calling out "Good game!". The Bull turned around, and actually smiled- then said, _"Birçoğu teşekkürler! Seni gör sonunda ring."_ The Bald Bull left, leaving Mac clueless as to what he said.

"Hey, Joe... what did he say?"

"Many thanks... See you in the ring... eventually. He meant no harm in that, monsieur." Joe told him.

"Wow... The Blad Bull. He looks brutal- I can't wait!"

The other matches weren't all that good- Bear Hugger and King Hippo resulted in a Canadian victory, Piston Hondo and Super Macho Man was won by the man with better pecs, and... that was it. Don Flamenco and Soda Popinski, however, was a suprise win by Flamenco. Soda Pop was just so angry by Don's taunting- he could barely land a hit!

"Oh! Monsier!" Joe called out, after the rest of the matches were over.

"What?" Mac asked.

"On my way out, the ref told me your match with Disco will be tommorow. Apparently, he's fine."

"See you tommorow, Mac. You can _finally dance the disco."_ Mac heard Disco Kid saying to him.

"Good luck tommorow. I'm staying in- I'm exhausted."

"Alright. I'll tell you if I've won!" Mac said, happily.

"Please, mosieur, don't lose to him." Glass Joe sighed.

~End of Chapter~

Like I said before- If you like Disco Kid, don't read this. I really don't want to make Kirby two days in a row, so I decided to post this today, as well as tommorow. Why? Do I don't feel guilty about two Kirby's. =P

I was looking forward to this one- Aran and Bull are such interesting characters. I mean, Aran is... crazy, in every sense of the word! He always has the creepy smile on, he enjoys pain, he screams EVERYTHING... The guy actually creeps me out sometimes. As for Bull, they guy's name itself explains everything. =P

And I am NOT putting Joe in the next chapter. And no, that's not how he beat Nick... this is a fanfiction, not reality. See you all tommorow!


	5. Dance to the Disco

**~A Punch to the Start!~**

WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE!!! Yes, expect this to update on a daily basis once again! Also, Symphonia and Kirby coming tommorow! I'm back in the groove! =D =D

Author's Note: The moment you've all been waiting for- Mac vs. Disco Kid!

...

Alright, I doubt anyone was looking forward to this one, but don't fret- King Hippo is next! Yayz.

I had to make this fight long- Disco Kid just doesn't give up. Even if you knock him down twice in each round, he just keeps on getting back up until you TKO him. Or use that 6 Punch TKO trick. I use it constantly. =P Still, this chapter is shorter than the last. Sorry. D=

I don't really know when Hippo will be. If I make it soon, then that gives me less time to think of ideas- King Hippo is character you can do a lot with, you know? But if I spend a good while thinking on it, then I won't have any good ideas for the inbetween. I'll think about Hippo after this is done. Gotta focus on the Disco. =P

PLEASE forgive my abmyssal translation abilities. I will have what the alternate language will say, but that doesn't mean I'm right. Feel free to tell me I suck at it, I know I do. XD

I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I know it's going to have loads of Super Macho Man. Gotta love the guy, even before Title Defense Mode. XD Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no... I'm almost late!" Mac shouted to himself. His match against Disco Kid was going to start in 5 minutes, and he had just left his apartment! Doc was in a hurry, too- not something Mac saw every day. He let Doc take the bike, but that left Mac with nothing but his own two feet. Strangely enough, for a whole month, there were no fights at the WVBA. Even Mac and Disco's got cancelled. Mac decided not to worry, though, and just get there. He only had about 4 minutes, anyway. Thankfully, he only lived about 5 blocks away from it, and he was FAST. "Yes! I made it... But where's Doc?" Mac looked around. "I don't have time to waste... I gotta get in there!"

Mac ran in, put on his boxing gloves, and jumped into the ring.

"_Heeeeeeeeey_, Mac! Cool entrance!" Disco Kid chanted.

"Er... thanks. You ready?" Mac asked.

"Oh, so serious! Okay, lets boogie!" Disco Kid said. The ref looked at Mac and Disco, and called out, "Fight!"

Disco Kid threw his arms up and yelled, "Yeeeaah!" Mac jabbed him and felt that Star Power again. Disco Kid jumped back, and tried to get a hook on Mac... But he took about 10 seconds preparing it, Mac easily dodged. After throwing about 3 jabs, Disco Kid jumped to the right of Mac, saying, "Here it comes!"

"Uh... you want me to dodge?" Mac said, confused.

"Now listen here!" Disco Kid started. "I'm only saying this because-" before Disco could finish, Mac Star Punched him. Disco Kid lay on the floor.

"1... Tw-" Before he could finish saying TWO, Disco Kid was back up. "Y-EAH!"

"Fight!" the ref stepped back. "Here it comes!"

"...Again?" Mac sighed. He ducked, which caused Disco to miss. Mac threw 4 more jabs, and then a delayed hook. "More stars!"

"Stars? Sounds like something ol' Disco here might wanna..." Disco Kid started, then jumped back and tried to hook Mac. Once again, Mac dodged with ease, but Disco did about 3 of them. Still, it was not a problem to dodge- Disco then proceeded to scream out, "Yeah!!!". Mac jabbed his face, then hooked him. "All 3 stars... HYAH!" Mac charged up his Star.

"...Uh-oh..." Disco Kid stood there, like an idiot (which they all tend to do before TD). "I'd totally move, but that would be totally agianst the _Diiiiis-_" Mac pucnhed him, and Disco Kid was down for the count. "One... Two... Three..."

"Yeah!!!" Disco Kid was already back up, and sending out horribly slow hooks to Mac.

"You know you're hooks really blow?" Mac sighed. "No wonder you've only won four matches..."

"I'm about to win 5!" Disco whined. "Get ready for... THIS!"

"Round over!" the ref called out. "Go to your corners until the intermission is over."

"_Suuuuuure _thing, ref ol' buddy!" Disco Kid sang, walking over to his side. "_I-----'ve _got the Disco Fever! ...Can you feel the rhythm?" Disco Kid sang, putting his headphones in... with Disco, of course.

"Hey, Mac baby! You're doin' good at dodgin' out there, but you need to take more offense." Doc said.

"I know... It's just so hard with that annoying..." Mac started.

"Listen, Mac. You gotta TKO this guy, he seems like he won't go down by a normal KO. Unless you get some 3 Star Punches in, try for the TKO, baby- the TKO!"

"Alright, Doc..."

"Join Club Nintendo today, Mac!" Doc added.

"Listen, Doc..." Mac started.

"Intermission over!" The ref called out. "Come here for the start of Round 2."

"_Oooh! Ahhh! Heeey, good lookin'_!" Disco Kid said to himself, looking in a mirror, in a rather creepy tone.

"Ready? ...Fight!" Round 2 had started. Disco Kid went to throw another one of his pathetic jabs, which Mac dodged. He jabbed and hooked Disco for a good amount of time, before Disco Kid threw his right arm up and screamed, again, "YEAH!!!" Mac jabbed his face, causing him to fall. "Owww!"

"*sigh*... One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight..." Disco Kid went to get up, bet fell.

"Ouch!"

"...Nine..." Disco Kid jumped up, and caught Mac by suprise. He was about to do a hook, but screamed, "Here it comes!" again. Mac dodged just in time, but still felt some pain from it. Mac managed to get some good hits on Disco Kid. Mac was getting tired of this- it was the same pattern, over and over again. Disco just kept getting back up. Disco Kid, however, was also getting ready to collapse. He was still singing to himself, sure, but he could barely open his eyes. His mouth, however, was as good as ever. After hooking and delayed jabbing Disco Kid for a star, Mac went in for one final star punch, right when Disco managed to say, "Here it comes!"

Suddenly, when Mac opened his eyes, he saw Disco Kid flying through the ring! The sides turned blue, red, green, orange- Mac was shocked that they could even do that. Still, after all of that happened, Disco Kid fell to the floor and muttered, "_Ouuch..."_

"Knockout! Little Mac wins!" the ref called out. "Mac, come here. Your next fight will be in two days, against the Minor Circuit Champion."

"Wow? The Champion already? Yes!" Mac said. "Hey, Doc! One more win and I'm gonna be the Minor Circuit Champion!"

"That's great, Mac baby! Lets celebrate- I'm gonna buy you a ginat chocolate bar!" Doc said.

"...Are you going to eat it again?" Mac sighed.

"Tell ya what- I'll only eat half! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Okay, okay. Do what you want." Mac laughed. "I gotta go relax and get Disco Kid's voice outta my head." Sighing, Mac went to the locker room, only to find some of the World Circuit fighters and Piston Hondo, a Major Circuit fighter. Mac didn't know where they were ranked, though.

"Yo! Hondo!"

"...それは何であるか。?" Piston Hondo sighed. (...What is it?)

"HEY! I don't speak Japanese, man! Speak English, dude!"

"...What is it, Super Macho Man?"

"You felt that loss? You felt the awesome power of my-" Super Macho Man began.

"Can we just leave that match behind?" Hondo sighed. "I don't gain any pride in fighting matches I cannot win."

"Who cares about your stinkin' pride? These pecs of mine are awesome!" Super Macho Man bragged.

"Heh..." Aran Ryan giggled. "Me sister looks buffer than you, boy!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Super Macho Man yelled out. Mac suddenly burst out laughing. Apparently, the three did not realize Mac was there. "It's that little dude from before! The one who IGNORED ME when I was trying to talk about that date I-"

"Hm? I haven't seen you two before. I'm Little Mac- who are you?"

"...Ye can go lie down with dogs for all I care, ye faggit." Aran Ryan scoffed, leaving. "I gotta fight that pain in the ass Bear Hugger. So help me, if that fat tub o' lard even dares think of beatin' me-" Aran could be heard yelling at the end of the hall.

"Okay... How about you?" Mac asked.

"LISTEN WHEN I'M SPEAKING!!" Super Macho Man's face was steaming red.

"Greetings." Piston Hondo bowed. "I am Hondo. Piston Hondo. Nice to meet you, Little Mac."

"You, too. Now, Super Macho-" Mac started, before noticing that Macho Man was no longer there. "Hm. Where'd he go?"

"To either lift weights or go on same blind date." Hondo said. "It is unhonorable to use women like he does."

"Yes, it is." Mac said. "So, Hondo, where are you ranked?"

"The very bottom of the Major Circuit. I have one loss, and 26 wins."

"What?!? That's amazing! Why aren't you-"

"I do not want a high rank. People expect more out of you, and you have less time for your family, friends, and self."

"Oh..."

"I must be leaving. Farewell." Hondo left, leaving Mac alone for about five seconds.

"Ah, I needed that bathroom break! Now- Oh, it's just you, Little Dude..." Super Macho Man sighed. "Listen, I'm not fond of that annoying Disco Kid and all, and I'm 'totally thrilled' he lost, but I don't want you thinking you can get farther as easy as you are now. Okay?"

"...Okay. You know, I didn't know you took anything seriously." Mac said.

"Nah, I just don't want you to be suprised when you can't beat me and my awesome-" Super Macho Man started.

"...Forget it!" Mac said, storming out.

"..._Heeey, Super Macho! Wanna help out ol' Disco Kid?_" Disco Kid said.

"Uh... no way, man! I'm outta here! Uh... later!" Super Macho Man said, running out after Mac.

END OF CHAPTER

Once again, you have my apologies with the delay & translation. Now, I have my best foot forward, and... King Hippo is on Sunday! See you all back here then!


	6. The King's Belt

**A Punch to the Start! Chapter 6- Minor Circuit Championship!**

Authors Note: That's right, folks- Little Mac is facing against King Hippo today! Can he win? Most likely- I mean, he IS Little Mac. =P

There's really not much point to the Author's Note today... Mac vs. Hippo. =P Oh, sorry for no Kirby/ToS yesterday, that's going to wait until I finish this. Mac doesn't use the cheesy strategies, so this should go by a little longer than Disco, and much longer than Von Kaiser. No Glass Joe last time... must mean he's in this one. One thing is certain- expect the AWESOME Super Macho Man.

Enough of me blabbering on, though- enjoy Mac's Final battle in the Minor Circuit!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Mac vs. The Hippo**

"Hey, Mac baby! Are you nervous?" Doc asked.

"Of course I am!" Mac said. "I mean, have you seen that guy? He's huge!"

"Don't worry, Mac." Doc said. "I believe in you. Win it for me! For you!"

"...Okay." Mac said.

"Say it louder, Mac! Louder!"

"Okay."

"Louder, Mac! With confidence!"

"Okay!" he said, with confidence. "I can do this... I will win!"

"That's the spirit, Mac!" Doc cheered. "Now, and go and get that Hippo!"

"Yeah!" Mac ran to the ring.

"Both boxers ready?" the referee asked.

"Yep." Mac said. King Hippo roared.

"Now... fight!" King Hippo prepared to hook Mac, but Mac dodged. However, the startup time of Hippo's hook was long enough to hit Mac. Hippo then went to jab him, and Mac dodged... but once again, the startup time was so slow, Mac was hit. While this was happening, Hippo did nothing but make growling noises at Mac. Hippo prepared a hook again, but Mac learned the timing of the dodged. He successfully avoided it, and jabbed Hippo. However, before he could hit him, Hippo blocked his punch and pulled up his pants.

"Hm..." Mac thought. "Maybe I should hook him instead of knocking off his pants... Yeah, I'll do that!" Hippo went to hook Mac again, but Mac easily avoided and hooked Hippo. Mac got a star, but no stun like he got on his past 3 opponents. Hippo once again tried hooking Mac, but since it worked _so well the last time_, Mac dodged. He jabbed Hippo, and then he tried to hook him. However, his jab was blocked, as well as his hook.

Mac was exhausted, panting heavily. Hippo got in a jab, and went for a hook, but Mac somehow dodged. Suddenly, Mac felt like he had much more energy than he did before. Hippo missed a jab, and Mac jabbed Hippo. He then hooked him, and Hippo was the one thing Mac wanted him to be- stunned! Mac jabbed him, and again and again! He got in an entire 10 jabs before Hippo flung back. He leaped forward and jabbed Mac with both hands on opposite sides. Mac dodged to the left, and got punsihed for it.

Mac was down. "One... Two... Three... Four..." the ref counted. Mac grabbed the rope and pulled himself up. "...Seven... Eight..." By the time the ref finished saying 8, Mac was up. "Fight!" Before anyone could even move, the ref called out that Round 1 had ended.

Hippo walked to his corner like he wasn't even in a match this whole time- he was completely unfazed. Mac, on the other hand, almost fell out of the ring when he got to his side.

"Hey, Mac baby! Looks like Hippo's givin' you a hard time!" Doc said.

"Yeah, he is..." Mac managed to whisper.

"Dodge his attacks!" Mac glared at Doc. "What?"

"I... know to do that..." Mac managed to utter.

"Well, how about this? When Hippo does that two-sided jab thing of his, hook him!" Mac nodded, as the ref told the boxers that Round 2 was beggining soon. King Hippo triumphantly walked back, and Mac was refreshed enough to walk back without much of a problem.

"...Fight!" the ref called out. Hippo tried the two-sided jab, and Mac hooked King Hippo. Hippo flew back, lost his crown, and rubbed his stomach. He sprang back up and did the same move- Mac missed the hook this time.

Hippo tried that jab of his again, but Mac ducked just in time. He did his standard jab-hook-10x jab juggle, but Hippo was still dizzy. Mac got in 4 more jabs before Hippo flung back. Mac thought that he was close to knocking down Hippo- but in all actuality, he was just halfway there. Hippo, without thinking, pulled up his shorts, leaving him defenseless. Mac hooked him, and got another star.

"That's the second star... Hyaaah!" Mac used a Star Punch while Hippo realigned himself. Mac closed his eyes when he hit- he thought he had won, but when he opened them, he saw Hippo's fist right in front of his face. Hippo started laughing, as Mac had gone down again.

"One... two... three... four... five... six..." Mac had grabbed the rope, and made his way up. At the "nine", Mac got back up. Hippo did his 2 sided jab, but Mac ducked. He threw a jab at Hippo, and went it hit, Hippo flew back. He took a few steps backwards, and then... pineapples started falling. Bananas, too.

"What the...?" Mac thought.

"Oh, man, I'd rather it rain chocolate!" Doc yelled out. The pineapples and bananas stopped raining down as Hippo fell out of the ring.

"...Knockout!!!" the ref yelled. "Our new Minor Circuit Champion is... Little Mac!!!" Mac held up his belt triumphantly, and Doc picked him and said, "Woowee, Mac baby!" He threw Mac on his shoulders, and the two smiled and waved as the audience was cheering for Little Mac.

After the match/cheering, Mac and Doc went to the Locker Room...

"Mac baby, that was great!" Doc said. "It was so intense, suspenseful... how did it feel?"

"It felt... great." Mac said. "I feel like falling over in pain right now, but I'll stand it- it feels great. Being the Minor Circuit Champion..."

"So, ye pulled it off, eh?" Mac heard a familiar voice say. "Good job, ye new boy!"

"It's Little Mac!" Doc said. "He's gonna be the best boxer out of all of ya's!"

"Oh, that's it, eh?" Bear Hugger said confused. "I'd never heard yer name before, ye know?"

"It's okay..." Mac said. "I need to relax..."

"Well, ye can't lay down on a hard bench and just git better." Bear Hugger sighed.

"...Yeah, I know that." Mac said angrily.

"Yeesh. Sorry." Bear Hugger said. "Anyway, I gots me a match against that Bal' Bull. I can beat that hozer! Right?"

"Heh, the Bald Bull?" Doc asked. "I'll be rootin' for ya..." As he said this, Bear Hugger was already out.

"He's a strange one..." Mac said. "Which Circuit is he in?"

"I think he's right after Hondo, in the Major Circuit." Doc said. "I'm suprised, actually. That fake W.V.B.A. is where Bear Hugger started."

"I thought everyone there was banned from the real WVBA? Except for the 3 that started out in the real one, of course." Mac said.

"Oui, but for reasons we don't know, Bear Hugger and Aran Ryan were accepted."

"Hey, Joe!" Mac said.

"Minor Curcuit Champion!" Joe said. "I knew you could do it, monsieur."

"Thanks. If it weren't for Doc, though, I doubt I'd do it." Mac said. "Thanks, man!"

"No problem, Mac! Just buy me some chocolate on our way back! Hahaha!" Doc laughed.

"Say, Joe," Mac said, "What other boxers are here?"

"Well, the Minor Circuit Boxers are here, Bear Hugger," Joe shook when he said Bear Hugger, "and Soda Popinskit. I heard from Popinski that Super Macho Man may be here, but-"

"HEY!"

"Oh, no, it _is _him..." Mac sighed.

"Little dude! Congrats on getting that belt!" Super Macho Man ran in and said.

"...Thanks." Mac sighed,

"Hey, dude! Don't be that way!" Super Macho Man gave Mac a little nudge, and he fell of the bench. "Oops. Sorry, man." Super Macho Man just left after that.

_" Il ne connaît pas sa force ..."_ Joe sighed. (He doesn't know his own strength...)

"Mac, you okay?" Doc asked.

"Yeah... But we should go." Mac said, standing up. "I gotta get home and rest..."

"And buy me that chocolate!" Doc laughed. "Just kiddin', just kiddin'."

"Heh. Bye, Joe." Mac said. Joe waved goodbye, congratulating Mac once again before he left.

"Hey, Joey boy!" Super Macho Man said. "You ready for our match?"

"Oui..." Joe sighed, leaving the locker room with Super Macho Man.


	7. Welcome, Newcomers

**A Punch to the Start! Chapter 7- WVBA Tryouts**

A few things get explained today, such as why the heck this chapter took so long to come out. Well, my computer crashed, and I lost my just-complete chapter. I, however, am making a whole new chapter now. Mac's fight with Hondo should be here in about... 2-5 days.

Here, some of those "WVBA frauds" make an appearence, as well as someone unexpected... maybe 2. Who knows what will happen?

Oh, and EVERY. SINGLE. BOXER will make an appearence. Maybe not Disco Kid. So, expect more horrible Bald Bull Turkish. =D

If you guys haven't noticed, either, Kirby and Tales are going to wait until this is done. Then I'll likely do Kirby again, then Tales. Thinking about Fire Emblem, not sure. So, enjoy the faces that appear in the WVBA Tryouts! Especially Dragon Chan, he'll bust your gut.

I'm sorry the beginning is kind of long, but I wanted to show all of the personalities, especially the underplayed characters like Sandman and Flamenco. And sorry about the rather... insane character I gave Dragon Chan.

THE REF IS INDEED JUST THE REF. THAT IS HIS NAME, STRANGELY.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Welcome, newcomers!**

"Ugh, why do we have to come to these things?" Little Mac groaned.

"Because we need to know who the new boxers are." Hondo said. "If we cannot know our opponent, we cannot even dare to defeat them."

"Besides, they were cool enough to keep Disco Kid away." Super Macho Man said. "I think they got him at a Disco Convention, or some stupid thing like that."

"Still, though, can't they just tell us who made it tommorow?" Little Mac said. "We're the only ones who know about this, Doc thinks I'm getting him a chocolate balloon." As he said this, he noticed that there were some unfmiliar faces. For one, there was a Russian Soda drinker who he only saw once, fighting another unfamiliar, Spaniard face. That Great Tiger was there, too.

The Bald Bull looked angry, as always, and Aran Ryan was running around bothering people as always. Hippo was gobbling down meat, while Macho Man was flexing his muscles in Mac's face. Hondo kept scolding him, but he didn't stop. Glass Joe was next to Mac as well, laughing at Super Macho Man's arm in his face. Von Kaiser was the only one who wasn't near the crowd- save Disco Kid, who isn't even there.

"Hey, why isn't Von Kaiser over here?" Mac asked.

"He's no people person." Super Macho Man said. "The dude is 42 years old, though. Gotta give the old man credit."

"Old man with darker hair than yours." Hondo said. Mac and Joe laughed.

"H-Hey! My hair is totally awesome!" Super Macho Man said. Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Gah... The door broke again." said the ref, who was also there. "How many times do I have to-" the ref suddenly stopped as he saw a large, angry man slowly walk in.

"M-M-Mr. Sandman! I'm sorry for-" the ref stuttered.

"Fix that door." Mr. Sandman said. "I ain't gettin' cold at a place I don't need to be." he walked over to where the boxers (excluding Von Kaiser) were standing, and stood there.

"Wait... _That's_ Mr. Sandman?!?" Mac cried out.

"Yes." Hondo said. "Currently, he is the only boxer I have ever lost to."

"You need to fight me sometime, dude." Super Macho Man laughed.

"Hey, hold on... You have one loss, right Macho Man?" Mac asked. "Does that mean..."

"Oui." Glass Joe interrupted. "Mr. Sandman has yet lose a match."

"Wow... He's pretty creepy." Mac sighed. "In the intimidating way, though."

"Don't let that hoser git to ya!" Mac heard Bear Hugger call out. "Yeh can't beat him with that attitude!"

"But I'm not even in the World Circuit yet! I just beat King Hippo!" as Mac said this, Hippo let out a roar and resumed eating.

"Eh, I have a feeling yer gonna win the belt. Yeh got my vote, ey?" Bear Hugger said.

"Thanks." Mac said.

_Meanwhile, with the other boxers..._

"Señor Mac... He is way to young to be boxing." Don Flamenco scoffed.

"क्या आप देखभाल करते हैं? उन्होंने नहीं करूँगा इसे पिछले हूं, तथापि कि अज्ञान के एक कनेडियन ।" Great Tiger laughed. (What do you care? He won't make it past me, nonetheless that fool of a Canadian.) (Sorry about that, the only thing I could write Hindi for)

"Heyhey!" Aran Ryan called out. "I ain't one to defend anyone, but dontcha think yer underestimatin' Mac?"

"Mac desteklemeyecek son bir dakikalık benim Boğayı." Blad Bull said. (Mac won't last a minute of my Bull Charge.)

"I don't know... I'm going to side with Aran on this one." Soda Popinski said. "That little guy may be small, but if he can do enough damage to beat King Hippo. he's got to be good." Again, as Soda Pop said this, King Hippo growled. However, he threw a giant piece of meat at him, and it knocked him down. Aran Ryan walked over, and grabbed his Soda Pop.

"Thanks fer the drink, yeh idiot! Hahaha!" Aran Ryan laughed, drinking the Soda Pop. Soda Popinski slapped it out of his hand. "H-hey, I was drinkin' that, yeh moron!"

"Oh, and how many times have you knocked it out of my hand?" Soda Popinski asked.

"Eh... Shut up." Aran Ryan mumbled.

"Alright, the tryouts are starting. These guys are going to be a whole circuit below the Minor Circuit, so only four can get in. Nobody- er, Mac has to worry about fighting them." the ref said.

"Uh... okay." Mac said, confused.

"Okay. The first to get in is... Dragon Chan!"

"Ah, it's one of them boxers from that WVBA Ryan n' I came from!" Bear Hugger said.

"What's he like?" Glass Joe asked.

"Well, he's-" Bear Hugger started.

"HIYAAAH!" Dragon Chan bursted in, kicking the referee down.

"Uh... welcome?" the ref said, standing up.

"You! Weak! Me? Strong! Haha!" Dragon Chan laughed, walking over to the other boxers. "Hello! I am Dragon Chan!"

"Oh great, that guy again." Aran complained. "Just the guy I wanted to see... Damn."

"You! Aran! Me! Dragon Chan! We FIGHT!!!" Dragon Chan rushed to Aran, trying to kick him. Aran punched Dragon Chan in... well, a painful place, as Chan just fell to the floor.

"AIIIEEE!!! OWOWOW!!!" he stood up, unsteady. "You! Jerk!"

"Why ye so damned crazy about fightin' me again, anyway?" Aran Ryan sighed.

"You! Got here instead of me!" Dragon Chan screamed. "People? Loved me! Same people? Hated you! Me? Still hate you! RAH!!!" Dragon Chan... did the same thing, with the same results. "AIIIE!!!! Aran! I hate you!"

"Hey, Dragon Chan! Remember me?" Bear Hugger called out.

"You! One who hugs bears! Hello!" Dragon Chan yelled.

"Uh..." Mac looked at Glass Joe and sighed, "I think we have someone just as- or more- annoying as Disco Kid." Joe laughed, then nodded.

"Hello! Boxers! I am Dragon Chan! I will KICK YOU!"

"Is... that even legal?" Mac sighed.

"No." Hondo said. "But I suppose if Super Macho Man can knock down the ref, someone can kick."

"Those aren't even related, dude!" Super Macho Man said.

"You! Stereotypical bodybuilder!" Dragon Chan yelled out. "I will beat you and WIN THE CHAMPIONS BELT!!!!!"

"I'm no champion, dude." Super Macho Man sighed. "That Sandman is all the rage now. Even way back when, some Nick Loser was the champion."

"You mean Bruiser?" Joe smirked. Suddenly, Dragon Chan gasped for about 10 whole seconds. "Is... something wrong?"

"YOU!!! LOST TO GABBY JAY!!!" Dragon Chan assaulted Glass Joe with (guess what) a kick, which even Glass Joe countered... in the same way Aran Ryan did. "THEY GOING TO BREAK!!!!" Dragon Chan screamed. (I know I put "They going to break", he doesn't know perfect English)

"Yeah, this guy is more annoying than Disco Kid." Mac sighed.

"Hey! No goofing off!" the ref called over. "We have to announce the other boxers! Like our next one, Narcis Prince!"

"Oh no..." Bear Hugger said.

"That idiot? Why are we allowing him back?!?" Aran Ryan strangled the ref.

"I... read the card wrong..." the ref struggled to breathe.

"Oh. Eh... good." Aran let go of the ref, and walked over to where Soda Popinski was standing.

"This was the card for, "one who did the worst". Contestant #2 is Rick Bruiser, being that Nick was arrested."

"Nick was arrested? Why?" Mac asked.

"Probably for being the real champion. You got lucky, Super Macho Man." Hondo said. "It's a shame."

"Me! In the real WVBA! Not long, though!" Dragon Chan yelled out.

"_Heey!_ Doesn't anyone care that I got in?" Rick yelled. King Hippo roared and threw a tomato at him. "Who did that? Was it you, you... you..." Rick couldn't think of a name. "Well, I'll get you someday!" King Hippo laughed. "GRARGH!" He suddenly threw his whole table onto Rick, who fell along with it.

"...Something tells me he's a lot weaker now than he was then." Glass Joe said. "Gabby Jay said he was the 2nd hardest battle he ever fought, with Nick being the hardest."

"...Ow..." Rick said, fainting.

"...We'll put him below Dragon Chan." The ref sighed.

"YES!!! I win! I! Champion!!!" Dragon Chan screamed.

"No, no. We still have two boxers left." the ref sighed.

"There shouldn't be no tryouts, anyway." Mr. Sandman said. "I ain't ever lettin' go of this damned belt."

"...Moving on." the ref said. "New contestant- or, should I say, returning contestant #3 is- Oh my... Mike Tyson? Oh, wait, it's Mr. Dream. Darn." The ref said.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mr. Dream. What is yours?"

"ME. Dragon Chan. YOU. Mr. Dream. Us? Friends? No! US ENEMIES NOW!!!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Super Macho Man complained.

"Oh, don't be that way. Really!"

"Are you like this all the time?" Glass Joe asked.

"I'm a force to be reckoned with, but I'm always considerate!" Mr. Dream said.

"I reccomend putting Dragon Chan above him, but Rick below him." Glass Joe said.

"Well, you're the most experienced." the ref said. "That would be for the best. And now, our last contestant is actually just a fan- in our contest, our prize was a free spot in the WVBA. This boxer scored an icredible record of 34-2. That's a lot better than Dragon Chan's 15-7."

"Dragon Chan ANGRY!"

"It's okay, this person will start off with a record of 0-0. As with Nick, I suppose... and Mr. Dream. As with you, Dragon Chan."

"GOODBYE LOSSES! ...Goodbye, wins..."

"Wow, this person sounds really good." Mac said. "I wonder who it is?"

"Well, it was just a ballot to see who would do the best... A bunch of wimps probably made it, and one good boxer." Super Macho Man said.

"Not 'dude'?" Hondo said mockingly.

"So, who is this boxer?" Soda Popinski asked. "I'd like to know who has that good a record. Other than Super Macho Man."

"He sounds admirable." Von Kaiser was heard.

"It's... actually..." the ref looked shocked as he looked at the paper. "...A she."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?" Dragon Chan jumped up. "WOMEN! NO FIGHTERS!"

"Well, I guess the WVBA doesn't have any rules saying females can't join..." The ref said.

"I thought there was. I mean, none have so far, right?" Mac asked.

"...The ref is right." Glass Joe said. "There is no rule that says women are not allowed."

"¡Permita que nosotros veamos esta belleza ya!" Don Flamenco yelled out. (Let us see this beauty already!)

"Hey, Joe..." Mac said.

"The only 3 languages I don't undestand at all are Spanish, Turkish and Hindi. Sorry." Glass Joe said.

"Don't worry, she's here." the ref said. "With the worst of names, Graceful Gina. Here's a rundown on her status..."

"Hey, what about ours?" Mr. Dream asked. "That isn't nice."

"We know you guys already." The ref said. "Anyway, she is 5'9'', weighs 120 lbs, is Age 20, and hails from Sicily, Italy."

"Our last Italian was Pizza Pasta, wasn't it?" asked Soda Popinski.

"Ah, here she comes now." The ref said. As he said this, she indeed entered. And she looked just like what the ref said she looked like, too.

"Me! Dragon Chan! You-"

"Dragon, please stop." Mac said. "You've done enough."

"Cia- I mean, hello." she said, nervous.

"Ciao, manca. Mi chiamo Joe di Bicchiere. Dare il benvenuto a bordo!" said Glass Joe, with a smile. (Hello, miss. My name is Glass Joe. Welcome aboard!)

"Th-thank you. Or, should I say..."

"No need, a thank you is fine." He smiled again, turned around and came back to us.

"Woah! Dude, way to go with the chick!" Super Macho Man patted Glass Joe on the back. "You're almost as good as I am!"

"If that is so, you must stay away from her." Hondo said.

"_Duuude!"_ Super Macho Man said.

"Well, at least I can say, 'Yer pretty like my sister' and feel right about it." Aran smirked.

"You know, the newcomers always go straight to Mac's group..." Soda Popinski said.

" राहु' चान भेजना उसके को आइकनों यहां करेंगे ।" Great Tiger said (Dragon Chan will send her over here).

"You! Over there! NOW!!!" Dragon Chan screamed.

"O-Okay..." she said, walking over. "Ciao."

"Er... What the hell was that?" Aran said confused.

"Oh... Hello. In Italian."

"Speak English, yeh idiot." Aran said. "I'm outta here. I hate all these new boxers, except maybe Dragon Chan. A good punching bag, gotta admit." Aran left.

"I'm sorry about him." Soda Popinski said. "He has no manners... But anyway, I'm Soda Popinski. Pleased to meet you." he said. He handed her a Soda bottle, and cheered, "Za moë zdorovie!" She looked at him, confused. "Oh... sorry. I said, cheers for my health! Though I guess it's our health, now isn't it?" Before she could say anything, he started drinking large amounts of soda- on his way out, he was on his fifteenth bottle of about fourty-five.

"You desteklemeyecek son bir gün, küçük bir kız." said Bald Bull. (You won't last a day with us, little girl)

"Siradakini son daha your saç." she replied. (I'll last longer than your hair did.)

"Neden, you ... SIRADAKINI izdiham you!!!" yelled Bald Bull. (Why, you... I'LL CRUSH YOU!)

"Ytl Gibi!" she yelled back. (Just try it!)

"Abe, olan halka! Keep in the ring!" The ref said.

"Keep it in the ring, huh... Joe, what were they saying?" Mac asked.

"The only one here who speaks Turkish is him. What he said to you that one day he also said to me." Joe said.

"Okay, now that that's over with." the ref said. "You can all go home."

_Later that night..._

"Hey, Mac! You were gone all day!" Doc said. "Where's my chocolate balloon?!?"

"It's right he-" Mac started, before Doc dove right on it, gobbling it up. "I'll be upstairs training, Doc..."

"Mhmm. Oh, and one more thing." Doc said.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"Join Club Nintendo!"

The End of Chapter 7

I doubt these newcomers will get much action, except maybe Dragon Chan.


End file.
